


In The Dry Desert, Under The Stars

by TakemurasDroppedBurger



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Conflict, Corpo V, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mitch is a choom, Nomad Takemura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakemurasDroppedBurger/pseuds/TakemurasDroppedBurger
Summary: V knows that Takemura wants to live life as a nomad, good thing he knows the Aldecaldos right outside of Night City. But Panam isn't too thrilled about a corpo wanting to join the family. She has her suspicions and her doubts about Takemura.
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Male V, Goro Takemura/V
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please tell me to stop making new multi-chapter fics

_"Get some gigs. Feed strays. Become a Nomad. Just get away from Arasaka, please," V begged, Takemura looking at the ground, eyebrows furrowing together as he thought. The area smelled like sweat and gunpowder, no doubt both clinging to their clothes._

_"It is not that simple. I have nowhere to go," Takemura said, looking up at him. V recognized the look of a defeated man._

_"I know some nomads, they'll take you in, Goro."_

* * *

"Panam, I need a favor," V said, leaning against the truck that looked like it had definitely seen better days. A thick coat of dust covered it, quickly transferring onto his clothing. He didn't notice, nor did he care. The camp seemed to be doing well in its new location. V recognized a few familiar faces. The sun was slowly lowering in the sky, V wished he had a bottle of water right about now. The humidity always made his throat sticky, making it hard to swallow.

"What's up V? I owe you one after how many times you've saved my sorry ass," she smiled, pulling him into a hug, smacking his back. 

"I got a friend, he's had it pretty rough and wants to live it out as a nomad," V said, looking over towards the truck he had previously driven. Takemura had agreed to go with V to speak with the nomads, at least giving it an attempt. If it did not go well, though, he would likely return to Arasaka. 

V knew that this had to go in Takemura’s favor, it was his only chance to get Takemura free. 

He had wrestled the collar off of the dog, now he had to get it to leave the yard.

"Well, we could always use more helping hands around here," she smiled, "let's meet him," she agreed, heading towards the truck. V had a feeling this wasn't going to go as well, but it was an attempt at least. 

"Panam wait up," he said, catching up to her, Takemura leaning against the back of the truck, watching the sun set in the distance. He thought he should give her a small heads up of the tiny detail that he had definitely left out.

"Oh no," she shook her head the second she saw Takemura, immediately noticing the Arasaka name emblazoned across the side of his neck on his cyberware. 

"Panam, please," V begged, grabbing her by the arm just in the off chance she was going to try to duke it out with the former bodyguard. He honestly wouldn’t be surprised.

"He's a corpo, V, kinda a big detail to leave out," she hissed, practically glaring at him. 

"He _was_ ," he corrected.

"No, absolutely not," she said, standing her ground, Takemura looking in their direction, as if able to tell from the small distance that things were not going well in his favor. 

"Give him a chance," V pleaded. 

"No."

"For me, please," he continued.

"I said no, V. I'm in charge here, and my word is law. We don't take corpos."

"What if I stay here too, and I take accountability for him," V offered, although he wasn't exactly wanting to spend his last six months out in the badlands. But for Takemura, he would. "I'll stay, I know it's a big adjustment for the both of you guys."

"Maybe," she said, V noticing that he was breaking her down slowly and steadily. "I'll talk to Saul, see what he says, but only if you're willing to stay too."

"I can't stay forever, my days are numbered but I'll stay as long as I can," he promised. "You have my word, Saul can have it too. I owe this guy one," he said, pulling Panam into a tight embrace. "Please, take it as my dying wish, he wants this so bad," he whispered.

"I'll talk to him and the others," she said, wrenching her way free from his grasp, V watching as she walked back towards the others. Even in the way she walked, it was evident she was in a poor mood.

"I… do not think she likes me," Takemura whispered, walking up to him, looking down at the dusty ground. "Perhaps this was not a good idea."

"Don't take it personally, she doesn't like anyone."

"Oh, how sad," Takemura muttered.

Takemura and V waited in the flatbed of the truck, having pulled the tailgate down to sit and watch the sun set. 

"Do you believe they will trust me?" Takemura asked, finally breaking the silence. 

"No," V admitted, being honest. "But they'll trust me, and I trust you, so it'll have to work." Takemura was silent as he listened. "Even if at the end, they don't want you, you can at least say you tried," V offered him a smile. Takemura looked exhausted, probably the worst he had seen him since they had met. The guy had been through hell since coming to Night City. His boss got killed. He caught the blame and in turn was almost assassinated himself. The parade plan went south and he nearly lost his life in the apartments. 

"That is true," Takemura muttered. He glanced up at the stars that were slowly becoming visible now that the sun was going down in the distance. "I am excited for a fresh start, to start over, from scratch."

"It'll be good for you, Goro," V said. "We should set up camp for the night, I brought some stuff," he pushed himself to his feet, walking across the flatbed of the truck to retrieve the tent and cots that he had brought. He wanted to make sure Takemura had everything he would need out here. He knew things would be rough for him, but he at least wanted him prepared so the Aldecaldos didn't have to set him up with everything Takemura worked on setting up the small tent for now, it wasn't the best tent in the world, but it was certainly better than sleeping on the ground exposed to the elements. 

V eyed the firewood, noticing Mitch watching him. 

"Take as much as you need," Mitch smiled, practically shoving an armful of wood against him. "Let me know if there's anything else you need."

"Thanks. How's Panam?" V asked as he adjusted his grip on the wood. 

"She's unhappy, and so is Saul," Mitch sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But, she'll get over it. Saul is a bit more open to the idea," he laughed, V chuckling alongside him. "Although, a few members have noticed something's up," he whispered, glancing over at a group of Aldecaldos around the main fire, all of them watching Takemura next to the truck. V had parked a little ways away, knowing it would be best to give them the space that they need still. Also it would make Takemura feel a bit more comfortable with some distance. 

"I hope she comes around, Saul too. He may have been a corpo but… he's a good guy. And he's helped me quite a bit," V said.

"For your sake, I hope so too," Mitch said, "get some rest, we have supplies coming in the morning," he reminded him, watching V take the wood back to the small camp with Takemura.

"They gave us all of this," V said, Takemura looking at all the firewood in his arms.

"Very generous," he said, hoping it would make Takemura overall better if he thought that the Aldecaldos were giving them supplies and stuff. Takemura watched V set up the fire, noticing that the temperature was dropping quickly now that the sun was gone. A thin blanket was set on the ground, Takemura sitting on his knees while V sat on his butt. 

"The hard ground is gonna kill your knees, Goro," he said. 

"I guess it would," he said, mimicking how V was sitting, crossing his legs in front of him. "In Japan, that is how most people sit."

"That how it worked?" 

"Yes, when Saburo would be working, I would sit next to his desk for hours, until he would ask me to do something," he answered, putting his hands in front of the fire. “I remember my knees being bruised for weeks, kneeling on the hard floor for ten hours a day. Sometimes I would stand,” he said, enjoying the heat from the fire. 

"Well, you won't have to worry about doing that anymore," V said, letting out a yawn.

"You should get some rest," Takemura said, "you have had a long few days."

"So have you. You coming?" V asked, pushing himself to his feet. 

"I will be; here in a bit, I have not tired of the view yet," he said, glancing up at the sky. “It is nice to see the sky, the lights of Japan are very bright.”

"Alright, just don't stay up too late. We gotta help unload supplies tomorrow," V said, slipping his shoes off outside the tent before entering, lying down on the cot with a sigh. He laid there in silence, listening to the crackle of the fire outside the tent. He looked over at Takemura's empty cot that had been pushed directly up against his to create one large bed for the both of them to share. 

He could hear Takemura hum something softly next to the fire, slowly being drowned out by the sound of the Aldecaldos singing and talking in their camp. 

It wasn't long before he heard Takemura get up and slip into the bed for the night. Takemura ran his fingers through V's short black hair, V looking over at him and smiling gently. 

"Thank you, for staying with me," Takemura said. 

"Of course," V said, leaning over and pressing their lips together softly. Takemura's hand snaked down to his side, pulling their bodies together as he deepened the kiss. "Get some sleep, and grab another blanket if you need it, it can get really cold out here."

"I will," he promised, V curling up against him, pressing his cheek against Takemura's chest. 

“Good night, Goro,” V whispered. 

“Good night, V,” he answered back. 

* * *

"He can stay, for now. He isn't part of the family by any means, but he can stay here as long as he doesn't cause trouble," Panam said, arms crossing in front of her chest. Saul giving her the side glance. It was still very clear she was not fully on board with the situation, and that Saul had convinced her a bit.

"We have no issues with your friend," Saul said, immediately taking over the conversation for Panam. "Obviously, we'll vote on it later- if he can stay and become an Aldecaldo with us," he said, V glad that they had come to a decision so quickly for now. It may be not permanent, but it was something.

"He won't be an issue, I promise," V said, turning to look at Takemura, who smiled gently up at him from the blanket on the floor, drinking tea out of a thermos.

"Thank you, both of you," he said. 

"Don't get comfortable, I'll-" Saul was quick to silence her, practically throwing his hand over her mouth. 

"Welcome to the camp," Saul smiled, Panam practically throwing a fit. "We could use some help unloading supplies," he continued. 

"Sure, we don't mind helping," V smiled, looking over to Takemura. "Ready to get started?" 

"Yes," Takemura nodded, standing up. 

Several other members gave Takemura side glances as he approached the large truck, Takemura pretended not to see mothers pull their children away from them and men adjusted any holstered weapons. 

V frowned at the sight, knowing it would take a while for Takemura to gain their trust fully. 

"They bring stuff in from Night City, usually making runs about once a week," V explained, jumping up onto the back of the truck, handing a pallet of water to Takemura, who simply stood there as V set two more cases on it, knowing that Takemura could carry multiple at once. A few people looked and made quiet comments as he took them over to the large tent where everyone else was unloading things. Takemura did not mind helping unload the trucks, putting food and water in the designated areas. 

"You're gonna sweat to death in those clothes," a man said, setting a few boxes down, giving Takemura a look over. His first instinct was to scan the stranger. 

But he decided against it. 

He did not want to startle him. Most people did not scan each other when they met, and he realized that he did still have some bodyguard habits that he needed to break.

"I do not own any other clothing," Takemura said.

"Ah, I'll see if I can find you something lying around," the guy said, holding his hand out. "Name's Mitch."

"Takemura," he said, shaking the other man's hand, clearly not used to it. Having been a bodyguard previously, he rarely came into contact with others unless he was in combat. 

"Nice to meet you," Mitch smiled.

"Likewise," he said, V setting some stuff down as well. 

"I'm gonna see if I have any clothes that'll fit you," Mitch said, "don't tell Panam I'm skirting my duties though," he laughed before slipping around the corner of the large tent. 

"Mitch is a choom, I think you two will get along," V said, heading back to the truck to grab more supplies. 

"I hope so," Takemura muttered, locking eyes with a few men that were giving him dirty looks. 

  
  
  


"Hey, psst," Mitch beamed, grabbing Takemura by the sleeve who quickly whipped around, hands balled into fists. "Woah calm down," he howled in laughter. “Man, remind me never to get on your bad side, I found you some clothes," he said, holding up some folded garments. 

"My apologies," Takemura quickly said, feeling awful. _"Calm down, you are not protecting Saburo anymore, not every person is an enemy,"_ he thought to himself, taking the clothes. 

"Go ahead, try 'em on, you can use my tent real fast," Mitch said, practically shoving Takemura into the tent. 

He couldn't help but look around, looking at the data tablet and handful of shards, a quick scan showed that they were digital books. Then again, out in the badlands, there were not as many things to pass the time with as in the big cities. 

He shrugged his jacket off, folding it up before removing his white dress shirt underneath. Takemura tugged on the distressed tee shirt, noticing that it was slightly too small, the material stretched tight across his chest and shoulder blades. His pants were swapped out for a pair of black jeans. Slipping his shoes back on, he gathered his clothes, exiting the tent. 

"Heyyy, not too bad of a fit!" Mitch said. "Top could fit better, but it's not bad."

"It is not, thank you very much," Takemura said. "How much do I owe you? I am afraid I do not have much, but I do have some money."

"Huh? I don't want anything for them, you can have them," Mitch said, smacking him on the back as he walked away. Takemura hesitated, certainly Mitch would want something in return for them. Perhaps he was just banking the favor and would use it later. 

Takemura quickly took his clothes back to his camp, setting them in the tent, although he had a feeling he would not be wearing them for a while. V peeked his head inside. 

“Oh, you got some new clothes, looking pretty preem,” V smiled. 

“Yes, Mitch gave them to me,” Takemura explained. 

“Weird seeing you in jeans,” V laughed, Takemura finding it slightly amusing as well. 

“I have never worn jeans before,” he confessed. “I usually wear slacks, or training gear,” he said, V not looking too surprised. 

"Mitch is gonna go for a drive to pick up other supplies, we're meeting them halfway, you wanna ride along? It'll be good for you to get a lay of the land," he explained, Takemura not even thinking twice about it before agreeing to go along with him. 

“Heyyy, there he is,” Mitch beamed, leaning against a truck. “Wanna go for a ride?”

“Sure,” Takemura said, looking at all the trucks, immediately noticing an Arasaka transport truck. 

“Where did you get that?” Takemura asked, doubting that Arasaka just handed over a truck to some nomads. 

“Oh, that? We stole that a few months back,” Mitch grinned. “It wasn’t carrying anything, found it at a gas station.”

“These are tracked,” Takemura pointed out. 

“And it’s busted, the engine needs a lot of work, no one came after us for it, probably for that reason. We think they were on the way to the junkyard to drop it,” Mitch explained. “We don’t have the parts for it, so we use it as extra storage.”

“I see,” Takemura said. “Do they come out here often?” 

“Yeah, they usually protect trains or haul supplies around, but they’re usually a bit too protected for us to try to swipe anything,” Mitch answered, patting his own truck. “If I could repair it, I would drive it instead of this old thing. But I don’t mind my truck,” he said, swinging open the door and hopping in, V doing the same, glancing at Takemura who jumped into the back seat. 

“No Panam?” V asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Ah, she’s still letting off steam,” Mitch laughed. “Guess Saul really had to lay it down that even though she’s also in charge, he’s a peg above her and runs the place. He’s a bit less… worried about corpos,” he said, Takemura looking out the window as the camp shrunk in the distance. 

Part of him wishes he had gone back to Japan. 

* * *

Takemura watched the dust behind the vehicle for a while, leaning against the open window. It was nice, a change of scenery and a change of pace, the large vast dry area a stark contrast from the bright bustling cities that he was so used to. 

For too long, he woke up at nearly five in the morning every morning, quickly shoving a workout in before showering and quickly eating before joining Saburo in his office. It was odd, being able to have his own schedule and do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. 

“We’re supposed to get rain tonight,” Mitch said, “everyone’s pretty excited about it, trucks could use a wash.”

“Yeah I noticed everything was dusty, been dry for a while huh?” V asked. 

“Yeah,” Mitch nodded, turning his attention to Takemura, glancing in the rear view mirror to him. “So, what made you wanna become a nomad?” 

“I would like a quiet life,” Takemura answered, “especially after these past few weeks.” Mitch was smart and didn’t ask for the specifics, which both V and Takemura were thankful for. “Well, it’s pretty quiet out here, when Panam is in a good mood,” he joked, V finding it amusing. 

"She is always like this?" Takemura asked, genuinely curious. 

"No, not at all. She does tend to be a bit hot-headed but, she means well and stands with the family," Mitch explained. Takemura was beginning to feel more and more like an outsider with every passing hour. He enjoyed his morning tea by his own fire, while the rest of the group all ate together, talking happily. 

"I see," Takemura said. 

V tossed a crate of medical equipment into the back of the truck, Takemura loading up several gas cans. Both of their shoes were a light shade of brown from the dirt and dust, but neither paid it any mind. It took some maneuvering to make sure that everything would fit in perfectly. 

"Here," Mitch said, handing over a thin flask, Takemura eyeing it suspiciously. "It's just water," he said, "wish it wasn't though," he laughed, Takemura chuckling alongside him, taking it and taking a swig from it before handing it back. "Man, you're gonna burn to a crisp out here today," Mitch said as he reached into the truck, tugging out a jacket and handing it to him. "You'll get so burnt that you won't be able to move for days," he said, Takemura taking the jacket gently. He held it up, looking at the large stitching on the back that spelled out 'ALDECALDOS'. 

"My bad, forgot to tell him to grab his jacket before we left," V said, swiping the flask from Mitch's hand and taking a few sips from it. Takemura noted that V didn't look like he was feeling too well, perhaps he didn't sleep well, or perhaps it's still lingering biochip issues. 

"It's not too bad, he'll learn," he said, watching Takemura slip the jacket on. 

"Thank you, I will give it back when we return to camp," Takemura promised, running a hand to smooth the small hairs back that had slowly come undone from his bun. 

"Don't worry about it," Mitch said, brushing it off. "It looks good on you, and you'll need a regular jacket out here," he said, clearly not worried about it at all. "Keep it. We'll get you some sunscreen, you're pretty pale."

"Oh, thank you," Takemura said, pushing the end of the truck up, listening as it clicked into place.

"We should head back to camp," Mitch said, "unless you want a pit stop?" he asked, glancing over to V as if he would have an objection.

"Nah, it'll take us a while to unload all of this anyways," V said, Takemura looking over the edge of the truck towards all of the stuff. There was quite a lot, and he knew it would be tedious to get everything removed. 

Takemura and V watched as storm clouds began to push in from the west, Mitch noticing as he drove back. 

"Looks like we're gonna get hit with a storm tonight," Mitch muttered, "hopefully it's just a bit of rain and nothing more."

"Thanks for riding along you two," Mitch said, hopping out of the truck, Panam and Saul coming to see what they had managed to bring in. 

V hopped out, flashing her a smile, watching her force a smile back to him. He prayed to every god in existence that she was going to be nice, especially so close to Takemura. He highly doubted that she had come around entirely in such a short amount of time unless Saul really managed to sugar coat something. 

"What'd ya get us?" Panam asked, Takemura peering around the corner, obviously not wanting to get super involved and just wanting to assist in unloading the truck. 

"Medical supplies, got some stuff for the doc, and some more gas," Mitch grinned, Takemura opening the back of the truck. 

Panam instantly took a step back, catching sight of the Aldecaldos symbol across the back of the newcomers jacket. 

"Hey, what the fuck is he wearing!" She shouted, Saul grabbing her arm to pull her back away from Takemura, who seemingly was thrown off by her. "Take it off, take it off now. Those are for _family_ only," she said, glaring at Takemura, "Mitch, take your fucking jacket back," she ordered. 

Mitch laughed, leaning against the wheel well of his truck. 

"Can't take back what's not mine," he shrugged, not nearly as worried as Takemura now was. "It ain't my jacket Panam, that belonged to Scorpion. And now it belongs to Takemura here," he said. 

"Do you have a death wish?" V asked, voice hushed, trying to prevent Panam from hearing him. 

"I do not know what is going on," Takemura whispered. 

"Just hush so she doesn't fucking shoot you," V whispered back. 

Takemura didn't like the conflict that he was causing, quickly slipping the jacket from his shoulders. 

"Hey," Mitch said, stopping Takemura from approaching Panam to give it back "Don't give it back, I gave it to you, it's yours," he said. 

"Hand it over," Panam said, hand already outstretched for the jacket. Saul was seeming to stay out of this the best that he could. 

"Don't give in," Mitch countered. 

"My word is law, shut up Mitch."

"You'll never survive as a nomad if you let people tell you what to do all the time," Mitch said. 

The wind whipped through the area, stirring up dust as the storm was approaching. The wind felt warm across Takemura's cheeks 

"I will hold onto it," Takemura said. 

"Oh my god," Saul muttered, Mitch snickering behind Takemura as the former bodyguard slipped it back on. 

V didn't think he had ever seen Panam so close to popping a blood vessel in his entire life. 

It was evident that she wanted to say something, Saul putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"Don't, there are others watching. What would they think if they saw you screaming of someone that wants to join the family?" He reminded her. "Go blow it off somewhere else," he said, Panam storming off towards her truck, the door slamming shut behind her. 

V let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, running a hand through his hair. 

"You got balls, man," Saul commented. "Not many newcomers come in here and stand their ground like that. That's probably how ya stuck it out as a corpo for so long." 

Takemura frowned, eyebrows furrowing. 

"Unusual, considering it is usually the opposite. But thank you," he said. 

"We got a storm coming soon," Mitch said, changing the subject for right now. "The wind's already kicking up, we should start moving things up off of the ground. If there's a ton of rain, the ground won't be able to absorb it all and we'll have a flood." 

"You're right, keep the truck loaded for now, and start loading extra stuff up and off the ground," Saul said. "Takemura, help V with moving the radios up and off of the ground in the main tent, we can't risk those getting wet."

"Of course," Takemura said, following V towards the main tent. 

Thunder boomed in the distance, Takemura glancing over his shoulder. He watched as the dark storm clouds were starting to roll closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “May I ask a question?” Takemura asked, Mitch motioning for him to come under the large tarp that kept his work area dry.   
>  “Sure, shoot,” he smiled, twisting a cap onto an open valve on the engine quickly before he lost it or forgot about it.   
>  “Who was Scorpion?” He asked, Mitch stopping what he was doing for a moment before he let out a deep sigh. “Panam seemed very upset when you gave away his jacket to me.”

Takemura shielded his eyes as a gust of wind kicked up dust, hoping that the rain would cause the dirt to stick to the ground better. Firewood was stored inside of vehicles, even if they were not able to run, just to keep it dry. Spare clothing and food were shoved into the trunks, keeping them safe from the impending storm.

He assisted V in moving the radios up off the floor in the tents, setting them on the lengthy tables to prevent them from getting wet. 

“It’s dry out here, the ground might not be able to absorb all the rain water, so this is a common occurrence,” V explained, Takemura nodding. It did make sense, the area so dry it could possibly flood.

“Has she returned yet? Your friend?” He clarified at the end, he had not seen Panam pull back up in her vehicle yet, it slightly annoyed him that she was not here to help with the storm coming closer. But, perhaps it would be better if she was distanced from him for a little while. He would rather pull the extra slack himself than have her glaring at him from across the camp. 

“Panam? Not yet,” he shook his head, “she’s probably clearing her head for a little while, I wouldn’t worry too much about her,” he said, picking up the final radio, Takemura taking it from him and setting it aside. “She can hold her own pretty well.” 

“She seems like it,” he said, heading back out of the tent. 

Dark storm clouds were rolling in quickly, a sense of unease washed over Takemura. He wasn’t sure why, he had experienced many storms in his life. But this one put a sense of dread into him.

“Don’t know if the tent will hold up in the storm,” V admitted, looking into the distance with Takemura. “We may have to sleep in the truck tonight, wind depending.”

“That is alright,” it wasn’t the worst of sleeping accommodations, at least it was protective from the rain. He had slept in his van for several nights during his stay in Night City, and even a run down apartment before V opened his own door and allowed Takemura to stay with him.

As if on cue, rain began to fall. Not a downpour, but enough to soak one if they were out for too long. V and Takemura stilled, watching the rain fall, the ground quickly darkening as the fire was put out. 

A smile crept across Takemura’s face as V’s hand grazed across his own, a small touch of intimacy. He allowed his fingers to interlock with V’s.

“I’m gonna go help move supplies, maybe go see if Mitch needs help? He tends to kinda work alone most of the time,” V said, looking over to him. He knew that Mitch had quickly taken a liking to Takemura, and Mitch was one of the only people Takemura would willingly hang out with as well. 

“Alright, I will offer assistance,” he nodded, V ducking out of the tent, the material of his shoulders dampening with rain. 

  
  
  
  


“Car repairs? Now?” Takemura raised an eyebrow, Mitch leaning into the front of a car, the hood lifted. 

“Never a wrong time to work on stuff,” Mitch smiled, standing up, wiping the grease from his hands. Oil clung to his nailbeds, scrubbing them with the rag that certainly was once red, but was now almost all black from oil and other car fluids. 

“May I ask a question?” Takemura asked, Mitch motioning for him to come under the large tarp that kept his work area dry. 

“Sure, shoot,” he smiled, twisting a cap onto an open valve on the engine quickly before he lost it or forgot about it. 

“Who was Scorpion?” He asked, Mitch stopping what he was doing for a moment before he let out a deep sigh. “Panam seemed very upset when you gave away his jacket to me.”

“Don’t let Panam get to you, she’s always like this,” he laughed, Takemura not laughing, not cracking a smile. 

“If it belongs to someone, I should not have it,” Takemura insisted, shrugging it from his shoulders, holding it out for Mitch to take, who didn’t move. 

“Scorpion and I were practically joined at the hip, running joke was when one of us walked into a tent, the other was three seconds behind,” he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

Takemura read his body language. 

Lack of eye contact. 

Tapping foot. 

Crossed arms.

_ “He is uneasy,”  _ Takemura thought to himself. 

“We go way back, we were both panzer pilots together in the war. When the war was over, we both left together,” he explained, pulling a flask out and taking a sip, holding it out to Takemura. “It’s not water this time,” he winked. 

Takemura took a large sip, relishing the deep burn from the cheaply manufactured whiskey, he made a face though at it. Mitch laughed loudly, accepting the flask back. “We saw an AV go down not too far from here, didn’t know it was from V and Panam at the time, our radios didn’t pick up their calls,” he leaned against the front of the car fully. “Curiosity got the best of us, and Scorpion didn’t come out alive.”

“I apologize for bringing up bad memories, it was not my intent,” Takemura quickly said, mentally kicking himself for bringing it up now. 

“It’s alright, it’s life, you know? You live, you die,” Mitch explained, taking a sip from the flask before Takemura did the same. 

“I guess that is life,” Takemura nodded. 

“You’re a good guy Takemura,” Mitch smiled over at him, Takemura smiled back. 

“Ah, American practices are different, Takemura is my last name,” he explained. “Call me Goro,” his own name fell from his tongue, it felt odd to say. It took quite a while to get used to V calling him by his given name as well.

“Alright Goro, what’s life like in Japan?” 

“It is the exact opposite of Night City… it is clean and the people there are honorable,” he explained. “And there is no cheap whiskey,” he remarked, Mitch laughing, taking another swig as if on cue. “I presume whiskey is your, as you say, poison of choice?” He asked. Takemura had picked up quite a bit of slang from V, and from the world around him. Many sayings still did not make sense, but most of his sayings weren’t received by V right away. 

“Yeah, you drink it?”

Takemura remembered sipping whiskey back in Japan. Remembering the fancy wooden crate it would be delivered in. 

“Yes, back in Japan, the bartender would get a square of ice, and would hand carve it into a perfect sphere,” he reminisced. “Yamazaki aged fifty years is my choice,” he said, accepting the flask from him, which was now about half empty. “You would enjoy it.”

“Well if I’m ever in Japan I know what to get,” he laughed, knowing full well he would never even leave Night City. “You acclimating to nomad life well?” 

“It is… certainly an adjustment to what I am used to,” he admitted, being honest. Going from the lap of luxury living in an Arasaka compound to sleeping on a cot in a tent was certainly a drastic change for him. But change could be good, and he was willing to continue trying. 

“I nabbed you some of this, Panam uses it to clean her guns,” he winked, pulling out a small can of compressed air. “You’re gonna get all sorts of dust stuck in those,” he said, pointing to the cyberjoints on Takemura’s hands. “This way you can keep them somewhat clean, obviously they’ll never be one-hundred percent, but it’ll prevent build up.”

Takemura accepted the can, feeling the cold aluminium beneath his fingertips. 

“Thank you,” he said. 

“On the plus side, your neck will never be sunburnt,” Mitch laughed, Takemura cracking a small smile at the joke. 

  
  
  


The flask was passed back and forth until the last drop slid out of it, the both of them leaning against the front of the car, watching as Panam finally returned. Rain fell heavily from the sky, pelting the tarp overhead. 

Takemura watched as dirt mixed with the water, slowly sliding down the parked vehicles that were out in the rain, cleansing them quickly. The dirt on the ground became saturated, large puddles forming around the camp.

“How’d you meet V? He doesn’t seem like the kinda guy you’d stumble upon at work,” Scorpion mentioned, Takemura looking over at him.

It felt like it had been months since they had met, since Takemura had pulled him into his car, driving out of the scrapyard, only to be intercepted by an assassin on the way there. At times, he could still feel a faint sting in his ribs from when he carelessly crashed his car into the billboard. In reality, it had only been a few weeks.

“We met after a gig of his, he had flatlined and his body dumped, I found and retrieved him,” he explained. “It sounds odd to hear it, now that I say it out loud. I wish we had met under different circumstances.” 

“He’s a merc, he meets people in weird situations all the time, I would bet money on it,” he said, his face flushed from the alcohol as he spoke. Takemura’s face was a bright red, the tips of his ears following suit. “Hope you don’t mind me assuming something, you two together?”

Takemura felt his face heat up even more, nearly stumbling back as he adjusted his footing, catching himself on a standing tool cart instead. 

“Umm,” he said, looking off towards their tent. “It is something like that,” clearly thrown off by the sudden question. Mitch practically wheezed he was laughing so hard. 

“Sorry it’s none of my business,” Mitch admitted, rubbing the back of his neck a few times. 

“It is alright, I am sure to several people it is fairly obvious.”

“Yeah I thought I saw you guys holding hands,” Takemura couldn’t be more embarrassed if he tried, he attempted to keep his personal life under wraps the best that he possibly could, but it would seem there were just too many eyes on them at times. 

Living in his line of work, it was best that he kept work and pleasure as separate as possible, he knew how harsh this world could really be. Then again, he never really tried to have a personal life. Every moment of his life was dedicated to Arasaka, to serving to the best of his abilities. 

But things were different now. 

Lightning flashed overhead, the ground shaking as thunder followed suit quickly.

“I hope Panam comes around,” Mitch said, closing the hood of the car, deciding he was a bit too tipsy to work on it fully. 

“I hope so too,” Takemura whispered. 

* * *

“Hey! Goro!” Mitch beamed, jogging up to him, huddled in front of the smaller campfire, his hands slowly heating up from it. 

“Hello,” he smiled. 

“Some of the guys and I are gonna have some beer and shoot some cans, you wanna join?” 

Takemura was slightly leery, he enjoyed being around Mitch, but he was uncertain regarding other people’s company. “You can’t sit in your own tent forever. They’re all my friends, I think you’ll get along well,” he said. 

V nudged Takemura’s shoulder. 

“Go, you need to meet people,” he smiled, Takemura offering a quick nod. V did have a point, as did Mitch. He could not just be on his own in his small little camp forever. He would have to interact with the other members at some point. 

“Alright, I will join you,” he nodded, pushing himself to his feet, brushing the dust off of his jeans. 

  
  


Just outside of camp, Takemura found a fire surrounded by several other men. 

“Guys, this is Goro, V brought him here,” Takemura remained silent as he was introduced, the other men all waving and welcoming him. “Don’t be a stranger, we’re all family over here.”

_ Family.  _

Before he could even say anything, a can of beer was shoved into his hand, Mitch yanking him closer to the fire. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Come on,” Mitch said, tugging Takemura up off of the ground, finding it fairly difficult. 

“Where are we going?” 

“We’re gonna have ourself a little shoot-off,” Mitch said, motioning to the large trucks. “Not too far of a drive, just enough so we’re not being too noisy. Saul’ll kick my ass otherwise.”

“Alright,” Takemura said, not sure if the alcohol he had consumed was helping him loosen up, or if he was just warming up to Mitch. “What is a shoot off anyway?”

“Sharpshooting competition,” Mitch said. “Usually hitting cans and bottles.”

“You Americans turn anything into a competition,” he sighed, as if he was not interested in the idea. 

“Yeah, it’s fun,” Mitch said, tugging Takemura into the direction of his truck. “You wanna drive?” He asked, holding up the car key. 

“I have been drinking,” Takemura said, as if one beer was enough to leave him horribly impaired. 

“You had one drink, and there’s nothing out here of value to hit anyways, come on,” he said, shoving the keys into Takemura’s hands, hopping into the passenger seat without as much as another word. 

Takemura grumbled, climbing into the driver’s seat, putting on his seat belt. “Ever just gone wild out in the badlands?”

“I cannot say that I have,” he confessed, turning the car on. 

“Oh? Then rev the engine, nothing beats driving as fast as you can out here,” he put his seatbelt on, Takemura hesitating. “Come on, get this thing near a hundred, don’t go faster than that or else it’ll fall apart,” he laughed.

“Alright then,” he said, it did always look cool and exciting in the movies and advertisements, a car racing down the streets, ignoring all speed limits or road restrictions. 

Takemura smiled, quickly putting the car into drive, trying to be considerate towards others in the camp, but still racing off as Mitch cheered loudly. The windows were already down, the crisp night air filling the car as he continued to accelerate down the road, the engine humming as the truck vibrated.

Takemura rarely drove, probably doing more driving in Night City than he had done in his entire life. He did enjoy doing it though, but he was normally driven around with Saburo Arasaka. He glanced at the dust the truck kicked up, Mitch pointing him in the direction where he was to go, seeing several other trucks parked there already. 

  
  


* * *

“He shooting too?” One of the guys asked, leaning against the wheel well of a truck. 

“I am afraid I do not have a gun,” Takemura answered, the only weapon to his name being his handgun tucked away inside of his backpack back in the tent. 

“You can borrow mine,” Mitch said, adjusting his grip on the weapon slung over his back. “You ever shot a sniper rifle?”

“A few times, yes,” he said, he preferred close range weapons, although he was adept at pretty much every fighting style on earth. Takemura accepted the rifle from him. It was much heavier than he had anticipated, although it was still fairly light to him. 

“There’s three different distances, fifty meters, one-hundred and fifty meters, and two-hundred meters,” he said, Takemura nodded, all were fairly decent distances, especially for nomads to be shooting. Others were already shooting the various cans that were set up, most of them going for the closer ones. 

“Alright,” Takemura said, approaching the line that Mitch and his friends had set up “The scope on this is very poor,” Takemura complained, Mitch laughing. 

“I stole it, can’t complain about free gear,” he said. 

“Apologies, I am used to military grade weapons,” he explained, cheekbone pressed to the side of the gun, zooming in entirely, but not enough to see the furthest can. There was nothing in the rules that said he couldn’t use other things. 

He zoomed in additionally with his optics, gazing across the can. 

“Nico Cola?” He asked, “More processed trash.”

“Holy shit, you can see that far? At sundown?” Mitch asked in awe. 

“I can read the ingredients label from here,” Takemura said, pulling the trigger, Mitch watching the can fall from the fence post through a pair of binoculars.

“Damn, must be some fancy optics you have,” Mitch said, certainly impressed. 

“They are… fancy, as you would say, yes,” Takemura agreed, handing the rifle back over to Mitch, who replaced it with another can of beer. The top was cracked, nearly foaming over in his hand before downing nearly half of it. Takemura and Mitch took turns, sharing the gun. More beers were opened, empty cases were tossed into the back of the truck. 

After nearly six cans on his own, Takemura was starting to feel it, leaning against Mitch for support, nearly stumbling over a small rock and falling face-first onto the ground. He couldn’t focus on his HUD, vision blurring too much to see it, unable to tell what time it was. 

“We should probably head back, any later and Panam will have our asses cutting firewood for a month,” Mitch said, tugging Takemura towards the truck. “Come on, I’ll drive you back.” 

“Okay,” Takemura nodded, his entire body feeling warm as he climbed into the passenger side, able to do that on his own. “I had fun,” Takemura said, fumbling with his seat belt a few times before he managed to get it right. 

“I’m glad, we do this every weekend, you’re always welcome out here.”

Takemura smiled. 

  
  
  


V rolled over in the cot, seeing lights outside of the tent, knowing Mitch and Takemura were finally back. It was nearing three in the morning, opening the tent to see Mitch practically carrying Takemura over. 

“He’s a bit drunk,” Mitch smiled, V rolled his eyes, helping Takemura into the tent and putting him into bed, pulling his shoes off for him and setting them aside. By the time he was done, Takemura was already sound asleep, face pressed into the pillows. 

“He was drinking? Never seen him do that,” V said, Mitch tossing another log onto the fire. 

“He was also driving nearly a hundred miles per hour through the badlands, never seen him look happier,” Mitch smiled. “The guys warmed up to him pretty well too.” 

V was relieved. 

“I’m glad that this place is being good to him, he seems overall much happier than when I met him.” 

Mitch kicked a rock, V watching it tumble across the ground. 

“Panam and Saul decide tomorrow… whether he gets to stay or not.”

“Yeah, I know,” V nodded, looking into the fire. 

“I got invited to vote, as did some of my buddies. We’re not letting him get kicked out without a fight,” Mitch said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“He… he needs this Mitch,” V sighed, putting his head in his hands. “If he doesn’t get to stay…. He’ll just go back to Arasaka. And it took so much convincing for me to even get him out here.”

“I know… we’ll try our hardest. Find it odd that they don’t even want you there.”

“Panam knows I’ll go down defending him, considering how close you are with him, I’m shocked they’re letting you in.”

“I’ve been here for a while, and she’s curious to hear if what I have to say about him, is the same as what you say about him,” he explained, stepping closer to the fire. 

“Tomorrow’s basically judgment day,” V said, closing his eyes. 

“Glad he’s drunk, he’d probably be worried as hell otherwise,” Mitch said.

“A saving grace,” V pushed himself to his feet. “I should sleep, and so should you, considering you’re actually going to be there.” 

Mitch sighed. “Yeah, tried drinking a bit to take my mind off of things.” 

“Best of luck.”

“Thanks,” Mitch sighed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s the verdict?” V asked bluntly. Saul let out a defeated sigh, Panam’s arms crossed in front of her chest. 
> 
> “V, I’m sorry but… he can’t stay here,” Saul said, Takemura staring into the small fire that V was sitting in front of. 
> 
> “Why not? He hasn’t caused any trouble since he got here. He’s been pulling his own weight, and more,” V countered. And it was the truth, he had not caused any disturbances since arriving, and helped around camp wherever possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who stuck it out for this fic! <3

V felt a pit sitting in the bottom of his stomach as he saw Saul approaching their camp, Panam following not too far behind him. He didn’t sleep all night, Takemura pressed against his chest as he stared up at the ceiling of his tent. He debated pulling out a BD to watch, something to pass the time, but he didn’t want to disturb Takemura’s sleep.

“Here it comes,” V said, giving Takemura a heads up, who was still in the tent. He slipped his shoes on as he stepped out, smoothing out his jacket. V said nothing about the three cups of coffee Takemura had downed the second he woke up, looking extremely pale; no doubt slightly hungover.

“Sleep well?” Saul asked, V just staring up at him, knowing he was using small talk to avoid what he was really sent over here to discuss. 

“What’s the verdict?” V asked bluntly. Saul let out a defeated sigh, Panam’s arms crossed in front of her chest. 

“V, I’m sorry but… he can’t stay here,” Saul said, Takemura staring into the small fire that V was sitting in front of. 

“Why not? He hasn’t caused any trouble since he got here. He’s been pulling his own weight, and more,” V countered. And it was the truth, he had not caused any disturbances since arriving, and helped around camp wherever possible.

“We don’t allow corpos,” Panam said, V pushing himself to his feet so fast he got lightheaded, stumbling a bit. 

“Well, what about me then Panam? Huh? I was Arasaka too. Counter intelligence,” he spat, “and you guys accepted me. The only reason you don’t like him is because he has the logos on his cyberware, if they weren’t there, you wouldn’t have even noticed,” V said, his anger levels rising. 

Takemura grabbed him by the shoulder quickly. 

“V, it is alright, calm down,” Takemura said, V shaking his hand off of him. 

“No, I won’t fucking calm down, because it’s not fair. Saul, don’t let her do this shit,” he said. 

“I’m sorry, V. Just know that this decision wasn’t just her doing,” he said, as if it alleviated the situation at all. Despite the fact that Mitch and his friends had voted to keep Takemura around, there were too many opposed to the decision.

“V,” Takemura said, grabbing V by both of his shoulders and pulling him back. “I accept your decision, I will leave,” he promised, looking over at Saul and Panam. Mitch looked down at the dirt under the tarp, knowing how things were going without even having to be there. 

“You’re really gonna kick him out? Panam? He’s got two choices, it’s either here or Arasaka and you’re really gonna throw him back to Arasaka?” V asked, gritting his teeth. “He could have been free!” He shouted, Takemura quickly putting a hand over his mouth before the situation got worse. 

“You have until sundown tomorrow,” Panam said, turning on heel and leaving. 

“I will be gone by then, you have my word,” he promised, letting V free from his grasp once she was gone.

He felt V’s fingers lace with his own, V’s hand shaking slightly in his grasp. “It is alright, V,” he said. 

“No, it’s not okay, because I know exactly what the other option is…. You’ll return back to Arasaka,” V said, voice wavering as he spoke. Takemura was silent for several moments, Saul leaving them. 

“It is alright, V. Everything will be fine. We tried, and I cannot thank you enough,” he whispered, pressing his lips to V’s gently, trying to calm him down in one of the only ways he knew how. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


As promised, Takemura packed up his belongings, noticing that V was doing the same; assuming he had experienced enough and was returning back to Night City. Only the necessities for the night remained, his bed and a fresh change of clothes. He ran his hands over the soft fabric of the black pressed slacks and traditional black shirt that he would have to wear tomorrow when the transport would arrive for him. The sun had set nearly an hour ago, plunging the camp into darkness

“Truck’s all ready, your things are in the trunk,” V said, sitting on the cot next to Takemura, leaning against his shoulder. 

“Thank you, for everything V,” he said, setting the fine clothes aside, ensuring they would not get dirty. 

“You should get some sleep, you have a really long flight tomorrow,” V said, kissing Takemura softly, humming as he was kissed back. 

“I need to adjust my internal clock back, you may rest, I will sleep in a few hours, I promise,” he said, watching V climb under the blankets before he exited the tent. 

The main campfire in the Aldecaldo camp was still going, but no one was around it, likely sound asleep in preparation for Arasaka showing up tomorrow to retrieve Takemura. 

He looked over to the larger fire, then to their own smaller fire. He wasn’t sure why, but he approached the camp, sitting in front of the large fire, feeling the warmth against his face and shins as he sat. Takemura pulled open his contact list. 

  
  


**Takemura:**

I am ready to come back to Japan

**Hanako:**

Did you have fun with your little nomad friends? 

**Takemura:** **  
** Yes

But this lifestyle is not for me

I would like to speak with Saburo Arasaka,

regarding my job position

**Hanako:**

I will see what I can arrange.

Transportation will pick you up at sunrise tomorrow

**Takemura:**

Thank you, Hanako-sama

He pulled up his HUD, activating his tracker quickly so he could be found easier.

Footsteps from behind him caused him to quickly stand up, regret hanging heavy in the pit of his stomach. He should have just stayed in his own little camp by his own fire. 

“Sit down, it’s just me,” Mitch said, putting a hand on his shoulder, stepping over and sitting down on the log. 

Relief washed over Takemura like rainfall, sitting back down, listening to the crackle of the flame. Mitch watched the warm orange glow light up Takemura’s face. The two sat in silence, gazing into the fire. 

“So… what did you do with Arasaka?” Mitch asked, Takemura looking over at him. 

“I do not believe it is wise to tell you…” Takemura said, planning on evading the question further. 

“I promise not to tell Panam, curiosity has the best of me,” he admitted. 

“Curiosity killed the cat.”

“And satisfaction brought him back,” Mitch said, completing the saying. 

“I am surprised, not many know the whole saying,” Takemura said, Mitch offering a smile. 

“I promise not to tell.”

Takemura took in a deep breath, the smell of smoke filling his nose as he breathed. 

“I worked as Saburo Arasaka’s bodyguard,” he confessed. “I resided with him in an Arasaka compound in Tokyo, and accompanied him out here to Night City.”

“Wait, so… you’re telling me that you’re really willing to give it all up… as the Emperor’s bodyguard and live out here all alone as a nomad?” Mitch asked, trying to put the pieces together, it didn’t make sense to him, why someone would want to fall from the high and mighty corpo life to living in a tent for their life. 

“Yes, although tomorrow I am leaving,” he sighed, he was not going to try to fight Panam or Saul on this, knowing it would make matters worse. 

“Will you try another nomad family? I know there are plenty in Japan.”

“No,” he shook his head, eyes slipping closed, hands clasped in front of him. “I will return to Arasaka, and I will get on my hands and knees, and beg for my job back,” he explained, glancing up to look at the sky. “Tonight will be the last night I get to see the stars so easily. The lights of Tokyo are very bright, and makes them difficult to see.”

“I’m sorry you have to leave, I put up a hell of a fight for you, got kicked out of the tent for disturbing the peace or some shit…” 

“You should not bother, you will get in trouble in my name,” he said, looking over to Mitch who shrugged. 

“I’m not too worried about it, a few people argued to let you stay, not just me. Don’t let Panam convince you that you’re not wanted around here. People love having the extra hand.”

“It is unfortunate, but I understand her reasons.” 

“We didn’t know V was also a corpo,” Mitch muttered, tossing a small twig into the fire. 

“I did not know until quite a while after we had met… it is not something he admits openly, I was surprised to hear him admit it.” 

“Yeah, Panam’s pretty conflicted about it too,” he pointed out, glancing up at the sky. “Regardless of how it’s ending, I hope it was worth it in your eyes,” Mitch said, looking over to Takemura who was quiet for several long moments. 

“I enjoyed myself, as V said, freedom is nice. It is something I have not experienced in a very long time,” he said, thinking out loud. 

“And now you go back to being a corpo slave, right?” 

Takemura let out a deep sigh. 

“That is what you call it, yes,” he admitted. “It is the only life I know.”

“Not true, Goro, you know the nomad life, even though you weren’t here very long, you still got to experience it and say you lived as a nomad for a little while,” Mitch said, giving him a playful nudge. 

“I guess that is true,” Takemura nodded. “I should sleep, I have a very long flight tomorrow,” he said. 

“Panam’s dragging me up early too, she’s worried Arasaka’ll pull something when they come to get you,” he said. “I’d watch your back tomorrow if I were you, she’s gonna be on edge.”

“I understand her concerns,” Takemura said, pushing himself to his feet, staring at the fire. He didn’t want to admit it, but he would miss nomad life. Despite it being a stark contrast to what he was used to, he enjoyed the simplicity of it. The fact that there were hardly no orders he had to follow, he was as free as he could be out in the badlands. 

Now he would grovel on the flooring and beg for his old job back. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Goro,” Mitch said, Takemura looking over at him. 

Takemura smiled.

  
  


* * *

  
  


As promised, an armored truck pulled up to the Aldecaldo Camp at seven in the morning sharp. 

“You look weird not in jeans,” Mitch said, looking over Takemura. Gone were his jeans and jacket, replaced with his old expensive clothing. His brown shoes discarded and replaced with polished black dress shoes.

“I am certain they would have laughed if I showed up in Japan in jeans,” he confessed, the truck coming to a halt. “Thank you, Mitch. I have appreciated your kindness since arriving, even if I am not worthy of it.” 

“Nonsense,” Mitch shook his head, Takemura tugging the jacket from his bag, holding it out for him. “Keep it, you may get cold on your way home,” he said, refusing to take it. “It’s yours, I meant it.”

“Thank you,” he bowed, putting it back in his bag. 

“You better stay in touch, you’re like a brother to me,” he said, smiling. 

_ Brother.  _

__ _ Family.  _

__ “I will keep in touch when I can, work permitting,” he said, Mitch more than happy with that answer. 

Panam kept a close eye on the both of them, sniper rifle in hand. 

“We should get going,” V said, putting a hand on Takemura’s shoulder.” 

“What is this, we?” He asked, as far as he knew, he was going to Japan alone. “You need to stay here, you have a family here with them.”

“If they’re not willing to accept you, then I don’t want them. I’m coming with you to Japan,” V said, determined to not lose Takemura. 

“V…”

“I only have so much time left, Goro, I want to spend it with people I care about, you really gonna leave me here in Night City, when I’m dyin’?” 

Again, V tugged at his heartstrings, as he always did. 

“Fine, you will come with me to Japan,” he caved, watching V pick up his bag. 

“Travel safe you two,” Mitch smiled, giving a wink, V laughing a bit as Takemura blushed before rolling his eyes, trying to shrug it off quickly. 

“I’ll text you when we get there,” V said, Takemura hopping into the back of the truck, V giving a wave before doing the same. “On to Japan,” he smiled. 

Takemura smiled back. 

  
  
  
  


Two weeks later, Mitch received an imported package of Yamazaki 50 whiskey. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me over on twitter @TakemurasBurger


End file.
